surmisonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adenya
|status=Active |formation= |dissolution= |affiliation= }} Adenya is a kingdom that is located upon the Flecian Peninsula and holds several islands within its domain. Founded by King Araven after the Great Exodus, the founding of Adenya was the result of the union between several rivalling tribes shortly after future-King Araven and his entourage had arrived within the region. The kingdom became known for its knightly orders that travelled the land of Erdyn to face a myriad of inhuman threats, in addition to its unique leadership become comprised of two kings, instead of the usual one. History After several years of tribal warfare between local warlords, Araven, then a knight of modest renown, arrived within the region. Along with those soldiers that accompanied him, he began to build alliances with the locals. Having built his support, Araven official established the city Alament along with the re-structuring of allied villages into suitable quasi-cities. As their new kingdom grow in power with the establishment of armouries to construct new materiel and infrastructure to support themselves, more tribes eventually bowed to Adenya and their king while the rest were inevitably destroyed. The official founding marked a day of celebration across their realm and an end to the warfare that plagued the peninsula. Following the Malacan Campaign, King Araven was bedridden from a incurable curse that had been inflicted by an enemy king during the campaign. Overlooking the state of his kingdom, King Araven begin utilize all power he had to make significant changes to his nation. One of the most radical was the establishment of a two king system, each being chosen from among the politic and military members and supported by the Noble House system. Shortly after he had finished his work, King Araven passed away and was replaced with Kings Arachan and Bryaot. Politics When he was nearing his death, King Araven enacted several policies in regards to how the Kingdom should be ruled. On the very top were the creation of two positions of kings: one were to represent the military, while the other represented the civilians, each were chosen from their appropriate spheres of influence by their predecessors. Along side the two kings were a dozen noble families that acted as advisors and allies to the kings, each held territory in the form of a Dukedom and ruled by a Grand Duke. Grand Dukes denote the heads of each family, with the titles of Viscount, Duke, and Baron given to other Noble Family members below the head and Knight to those who prove themselves worthy. Noble Houses The Noble Houses are political factions within the kingdom, having influence over the decisions made by the two kings. Each is led by a Grand Duke and rules over their own provinces, with the exception of Enthadin. Each House has several smaller Houses under their control and acting as client Houses for specific or general services. *House Amach *House Kros *House Tukom *House Tolekh *House Meias *House Malvidin *House Laitak *House Alger *House Termal Culture The Adenya Kingdom's culture has progressively mixed together from that of other nations that has been brought over by refugees and immigrants from their former homes. However, the most prominent of their citizens follow a societal House system that origins from King Araven's former homeland. Different Noble Houses often have different traditions and institutions that are based on ideas that have been immigrated to the kingdom. Many provinces and cities have their own cultural identity that makes them unique to the rest of the kingdom. Religion While the worship of the Velusis gods are dominant in the kingdom, there exists space for all forms of worship towards other deities. Those demigods who attain status as a Heroic Saint are greatly venerated within the kingdom, along with the average mortal who had conducted magnificent feats in battle. Their willingness to allow the worship of nearly all forms of deity makes the kingdom one of the more religiously progressive among human nations. The province of Enthadin is often considered the religious centre of humanity. Its roads and merchant caravans are protected by religious orders, along with peacekeeping within the city. Knights are sent out on missions on orders from their religious leaders Geography Adenya is bordered by the Kharkia Kingdom to the North-West, Aeinosk and Uzilrah to the North-East, and surrounded by Sea in the East, South, and West. Most of the kingdom is situated within the Flecian Peninsula, with few island cities off the coast. The coastal cities of Adenya serve as popular trading hubs for passing merchants which are often quick to adopt new ideas that they bring with them. Large portions of the kingdom's terrain consists of roving hills and large valleys that play host to lookout outposts and farming communities, respectively. A singular river is positioned in a way that it seems to cut the tip of the peninsula off from the rest of the landscape. The kingdom's many cities are primarily located within the open and flat plains across the kingdom that are commonly situated next to a series of large forests that house various dangerous beasts. Provinces *Vineriste *Gelstaul *Sarentar *Stescein *Magarize *Andarite *Robarus *Arteasia *Aintene *Enthadin Category:Nations Category:Humans